I Had Only You
by Michi-chi
Summary: What happens when Zero can't take the pressure, and feels like only a burdane to the ones around him. And the only one who can heel his wounds is the person he least expects. Filled with lost of angst and fluff.
1. Proluge

This is my first ever fanfic so be nice

please no flames

I don't own vampire knight

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Prologue

Mommy, Daddy, Ichiru.

I franticly search the house as I reach the back yard all I see is pools of bloody snow

Mommy!

Daddy!

As I gazed at their bodies, laying in the lifles pool of blood I felt a presence

I gazed up to meet the cold satre of my twin

Behind him was a beautiful woman covered in blood his parents bllod

Ichiru get a way for her shes a… I know zero

How could u let her

How easy

I hate all of u

Ichiru..

No mom and dad never cared about me

Only u, and guess wat I hate u most of all!

Im done being your brother

Ichiru what are u saying

Goodbye oni-chan

As ichiru walks away

That woman begins to walk towards me

Petrified in fear I only feel the sudden pain in my neck asd she draws my blood

As I black out all I could see was my brother walking away.

End


	2. Relationships

Please review

kindly

no flames

i love everyone there fore don't like being hated

lol

X3

Relationships

(Zero)

Four years later im now a student at croos academy.

Life here would be grea if I wasn't stuck with the job of escorting these damn vampires every night.

As I block the screaming girls I mack sure to keep an eye on my younger sisiter. Technically were both adopted but I still think of her in that way. I look over to see her happily glancing at the gate. I hear the sound of the gate creaking.

Turn to see those monsters as they walk into the school. Leading them is the same type of vampire that took my family away from me that fathful night.

Kaname Kuran, proud arrogant son of a basterd. He walks over and greetgs yuki with such care. As I gaze away from him I feel uneasiyness.

(Kaname)

The firdt person I see when usually leaving the moon dorms is my beluvid Yuki. As I walk up to her I can't help but notice how happy she looks.

Evening Yuki may I inquire as to why your smiling so brightly this evening. Yes kaname-sempai its due to th fact that zero has promised to help me study this evening.

As she continues to bable Kaname felt as though a sudden wight was crushing his chest. As he says his goodbyes he glances at Zero.

Zero turns feeling an uneasiness upon him.

He is met by the gaze of an equally unhappy purblood as he glares at kaname he then turns away in a scoll giving the day class girls reason to flee.

(Normal)

As nightclasses began it was tim for zero and yuki to go on their usual route of guarding the scholll.

As a prefect zero could care less as long as the vampires did bite anyone from the day class he was fine.

When patrol was over he and yuki met under the oak tree.

As Kaname tried to foucus on the lesson he couldn't help but see yuki waiting under the tree. His thoughts of her were soon interrupted as his sight fell on the unworthy being next to her.

Seriously what could that ex-human offer her what he couldn't.

He began to intnly listen in on their conversation drawning out all sound around him in order to here their discution.

Zero whats wrong?

She asked him lovingly.

Nothing yuki.

He replied huridly avoiding her gaze.

Are you hungry she asked shyly.

Kaname froze from what he was here.

Was his beloved yuki actually feed ing Zero her blood.

He began gto feel the hate rise in him before calming himself to mask his feelings in front of the night class students around him.

He pays closer attention to here Zero bark a no at her.

No Yuki I don't want your blood leave me alone.

He say agrily attempting to walk away only to be pulled back by small arms wrapping around his left arm.

Zero im sorry I just thought it wsould make you feel beter.

Well it wont he said harshly before stiding off leaving her to cry.

As he walked towards the only safe place on campus he begin to regret his harsh treatment towards Yuki.

He walks over to the stables and pulls Lily out of her stale.

As he brushes her hair he sense the presence of vampire near by.

As her turns he is met with the stern gaze of Kaname Kuran.

(Kaname)

Kaname is stunded to see Zero shrug off Yuki.

His heart begins to slowly ache as he sees the girl he loves crying over some ex-human. Felling unseetled kaname polilty exused himself dissapering in a moment notice locating zero. He masks his aura so he would be sensed by the ex-human. As he gets close enogh hes able to to feel the depretion radiating off of zero. He walk closer to see zero actually grooming a horse surprised by this because most animals sence what vampires are and become afraid but no this one. He watches as zero begins to talk ot the horse.

(Zero Speaking)

Lily I did it again. I always hurt her. Im such a monster fer doing this to her knowing fully well what it does to her heart. Im just like them. He sobbed out bitterly ass he countinues to groom lily she brushed him. He begans to feel the presence of a vampire. As he turns he is met by stern gaze of Kaname Kuran.

(Normal)

What are you doing here kuran. Zero say trying to whipe away at the unshed tears. Your supposed to be in class.

I know that K


	3. Encounters

Encounters

(Flashback)

"_What are you doing here Kuran?" Zero says trying to wipe away at the unshed tears. "You're supposed to be in class."_

"_I know that Kiryu-kun just wanted to conform something"_

"_And prey tells what that would be he glared at the pureblood"._

"_Have you be purposely spilling Yuki's blood for your own gain". He spoke sternly seeing the fear in Zeros well lit amethyst eyes._

"_And if I am that has nothing to do with me."_

" _It does when you're drinking the blood of the person I care most about in this world."_

_They both stared at each other heatedly. Seeing the hate plastered in the other's eyes._

(Normal)

"Zero how could you do this to Yuki. Do you realize your causing more harm than good? You're draining her of her life. He spoke angrily."

"Damn it, don't you think I know that. Do you think I'm happy they I have to feed of her. I hate it. I hate the pain I cause her and the Chairman. I hate being a burden. But what I hate the most is I'm slowly turning into this monster that I know I can't stop."

He breathed out slowly. "He dies to rip at her neck, and I'm afraid that will happen. I'm afraid that I will hurt the people I love." He broke off into a whisper. Hiding his painful gaze from the pureblood.

Kaname could only stare in shock. He never knew Zero cared so much. He knew for Yuki but not the Chairman as well. His eyes became the soft brown they once were as he calmed himself down. What am I to do? The only way is to no. I can't. That would just make everything worse.

He averted his gaze to Kiryu once more before deciding.

"Zero I have a proposal for you." He spoke confidently.

"And what do you propose Kuran." He spoke arignetly.

"I'm willing to feed you so Yuki will no longer have to." He spoke.

"And why would I agree to that." He answered smugly.

"It's either that Kiryu of I have to kill you were you now." You chose your fate.

Zero met the purebloods gaze,

(Zero)

'What are you thinking?'

'Do you actually lover her'.

'I guess you must to put up with me all the time.'

(Normal)

"What do you get out of this? He spoke." Expecting to be an alternative reason for Kuran's actions.

"Nothing I merely wish for Yuki's health and your promise to always protect her."

"Zero stared at the pureblood." Contemplating everything.

"I will agree only on one condition."

"And prey tell what is that Zero." He asked.

"That you do the same and protect her." He smirked.

"I'm fine as long as I become her lover in the end and not you." He spoke assertively.

"Kuran you really are a fool you know that."

Kaname gawked at Zero as if he grew a second head.

"Contray to what anyone believes I do not love Yuki. I love her but I'm not in love with her to put it frankly. I see her as my younger-older sister

Kaname stared in shock.

(Kaname)

'Zero doesn't love Yuki.'

'Then who does he love'

'Why do I even care?'

'Maybe it's because I found out my love rival was never my rival'

'Boy I feel foolish.'

(Normal)

Kaname pulled himself together briefly before extending his hand to the prefect.

"So do we have an agreement." He asked staring down at Zero.

"I accept you conditions." He spoke turning his back to Zero.

"Meet me after escort duties in the moon dorms. I will feed you weekly so you won't deprive me of blood when you extremely hungry."

He turned to Zero flashing a smile before disappearing Kaname turned from Zero with a smirk playing on his face.


	4. Agreement

Agreement

(Flashback)

"_What are you doing here Kuran." Zero say trying to wipe away at the unshed tears. "You're supposed to be in class."_

_"I know that Kiryu-kun just wanted to conform something._

_He spoke masking his anger._

"_An prey tell what would that be he glared at the pureblood."_

"_Have you be purposely spilling Yuki's blood for your own gain." He spoke sternly seeing the fear in Zeros well lit amethyst eyes._

"_And if I am that has nothing to do with you."_

"_It does when your drinking the blood of the person I care most about in this world."_

_They both stared at each other heatedly. Seeing the hate plastered in the other's eyes._

(Normal)

Kaname's eyes began to turn into a deep shade of red.

"Zero do you realize your draining her." He seethed.

"Don't you think I know that." He barked back with hate in his eyes.

"I hate that I most feed from her, I hate to see the pain in her eyes after I have retracted my fangs from her neck, I hate this monster I have slowly become."

He yelled tears gathering in his eyes at the pain in his heart knowing full well not to let them spill of his face.

As he counties to scowl Kaname sees the fear mirrored in the depths of Zero's eyes.

Kaname calmed himself down lingering his gaze on Zero before coming to an agonizing conclusion.

"Zero I have a proposition for you." He spoke calmly as to not frighten his counterpart.

Zero met Kaname's gaze seeing the conflicting emotions behind them.

"Zero I will willingly give you my blood under one condition."

"And prey tells what that would be Kuran." He spoke with hate laced in each word.

"That you will stop spilling Yuki's blood in order to stop your decadence into a level E." He spoke harshly.

Zero stared at him.

(Zero)

'_Is he serious, how can he do that.'_

'_Doesn't he know I rather die first than drink from him. '_

'_Unless he really love Yuki. '_

'_Than he's scarifying himself for her sake.'_

(Normal)

I stare a moment longer

"Kuran I a-accept your conditions but may I add something." He spoke lightly

"Yes, what may that be? He asked steadily."

"That you care for he honestly and not harm her." He spoke with confidence in his decision.

Kaname stared dumbly at Zero

(Kaname)

'_Was Zero actually giving me permission to be with Yuki.'_

'_Doesn't he love her?'_

'_How could he so willingly hand her over to his rival.'_

(Normal)

"Zero I thought you love Yuki. Why are you accepting me as her lover."

"I do love Yuki Kuran but believe it or not I'm not in love with her."

"I keep her away from you and everyone else because I'm protective. I view her as my big-younger sister, not as a lover."

Kaname was shocked beyond words.

'All this time I envied someone who had no interest in the person I loved.'

He smiled a genuine smile.

"I accept you conditions." He spoke turning his back to Zero.

"Meet me after escort duties in the moon dorms. I will feed you weekly so you won't deprive me of blood when you extremely hungry."

He turned to Zero flashing a smile before disappearing.

Leavening Zero to contemplate what just happened.

Zero fell on to the stack of hay staring at the spot Kaname one stood.

'What do I tell Yuki now. I'm drinking from the person you love.'

He let out a tired sigh. Felling content to just lie there.

'I wonder how he would feel knowing my life is being ruled by an obnoxious pureblood.'

He rolled over to the side gazing up at lily in her stale.

"Hmmm I guess it can't be helped"

He stood up and began walking to lily's stale locking the gate before heading back to the sun dorms for some much needed sleep.


	5. Secret Meeting

Secret Meeting

(Flashback)

"_I accept you conditions." He spoke turning his back to Zero. _

"_Meet me after escort duties in the moon dorms. I will feed you weekly so you won't deprive me of blood when you extremely hungry."_

_He turned to Zero flashing a smile before disappearing._

(Normal)

The next night Zero prepared himself for his meeting with Kaname after class change over. As he kept the girls at bay he noticed that Kaname hadn't shown up. He drifted his gaze to Yuki knowing he did leave her on a good note. As he walked up to her he overheard her talking to Takuma about how Kaname had paper work to finish before coming to class and would arrive later in the evening for classes. He noticed me approaching and gave me a soft smile before leavening to join the others.

"Yuki" I spoke softly feeling shy to speak to her after yesterday. She looked towards me before smiling her all knowing smile. Easing my anxiety. We escort the night class in comfortable silence before she asked if I was hungry. I told her no and that I was fine. She looked at me unsettled but I smile at her noticing her calm a bit. We begin a routine patrol of the school ground Yuki taking the area towards the sun dorm while I ventured to the moon dorms.

I get to the gate and hop the wall as not to be seen in case there were vampires lingering in the dorms. I proceeded to the main entrance. I open the main door cautiously. Looking around as though someone would pop out and attack me. I began to climb the stairs in look for Kaname. 'Damn the basted didn't tell me where his room was.' I countined to climb until I reach a room with double doors. I presumed it was Kaname's I knock lightly not hearing anything. I knock again a little bit louder still no answer. I open the door to find it surprisingly opened. I walked in to the darkly lit room. The air smelt of fresh oranges.

I began to walk further in to the room which was more like a custom made suit. I continued my exploration finding a waiting room a bathroom guest room and main room. I knock lightly assuming the arrogant bastered was probably still sleeping I knock to conform but there was no response. I open the door quietly and take a peak. As the door cracked open I was able to see a nicely furnished room with a king sized bed centered in the middle. I quickly close the door. Roaming back to the sitting area. As I sit on the couch I began to feel sleepy. I slowly doze off.

I awake later to the soft shine of reddish brown eyes staring down at me. I abruptly sit up remembering my surrounding and that I was in the presence of a vampire. I gaze up at Kaname before blinking the sleep out of my eyes and yawning. 'How stupid can I be, I fell asleep not only in a vampire's room but a pureblood vampire's room.' As I scolded myself I realize that I'm still being stared at.

"Sorry" I mumbled before standing up. As I stretch I still feel his gaze on me. I look at him questionably before speaking.

"What!" I spat at him feeling embarrassed about being stared at so closely. "Nothing I was just surprised you came. Not only that but to find you sleeping in my room. If I didn't know better I would have thought you did this purposely."

"What!" I flushed beyond relief. Staring wide eyed at him. He held a grin to his face. "I'm just teasing you Kiryu-kun. Don't be ashamed." "I'm not ashamed." I beamed at him. He merely chuckled beckoning for me to follow him. As I do he leads me to his bedroom. As he enters I stop staring at the door left open. He comes back staring at me as though I had a second head.

"Something wrong Kiryu-kun." He spoke softly. I shoke my head no before speaking. "Can we do this out here I don't feel comfortable entering your room I spoke in a whisper." He gazed at me before understanding and told me we could do it his private study. He closes his door. Before walking aCross the hall to his quarter. Opening the door allowing me to view his study. I was amazed at how many books he owned.

I stepped into the room seeing not only vampire books but hunter books as well. I Cross the room to view the books. I saw a book I recognized from Yagari's collection and open it up. I began to read forgetting the pureblood behind me. As I became enraptured with the book completely oblivious to the predator lurking behind me. I didn't remember before I saw his thin finger point to a section in the book about charms. I turned my head to meet his gaze before realizing how close are faces were. I stepped back feeling a little bit scared to say anything. But he spoke first.

"Kiryu do you think we should star now." I nod keeping my gaze to the ground. He begins to unbutton his shirt to revel his neck. I swallow he lump that formed in my throat down, feeling uneasy about this agreement. Kaname looked up at me seeing my unwillingness.

"Zero I know you may not like this but remember who you're doing this for." He spoke softly.

I glared at him before summoning up my courage. Walking up to him I fited my face to his neck. He tilted his head to the left allowing me better access. I bring my hands to grip at his shoulders. While he wraps his arms around my lower back locking me in. I feel the hunger rise in me gazing at his neck hungrily. I began to leave lingering soft kisses on his neck letting the blood lust consume me. I felt him shiver in my arms. I nipped at kissed along his neck before biting down. As soon as his blood fills my mouth I begin to feel his life's essence flow through me. I hear him gasp lightly, gripping me harder be for loosening. As I draw his sweet blood into my mouth I began to feel a desire awaken in me other than the blood lust. I hear a soft moan before releasing. Catching the left over droplets that feel freely. I stop myself seeing as what I was doing was against my standers before standing up and unhooking my arms. I gaze to see Kaname's eyes closed with panting lightly. He opens his eyes and met mine. We both felt awkward. He released me before turning to touch at his neck. I look away feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "I think I should go now. I'm feeling a little better." I spoke quietly. He nodded. Leaving the room, Crossing to the half bath. I walked out heading to the door. Once I reach for the knob I am stopped by the pureblood.

"I will see you next week Kiryu" He spoke. I nodded before exiting. A rush of emotions that did use to be there. As I run out the dorms, I ran down the stairs I hadn't realized that was being watched. As I hope over the gate I hadn't realized the time and that Yuki was done patrolling probably still waiting for me. I run as fast I can before stopping to see a figure that I didn't think I would ever see. It was Yagari sensei.

"Sensei" I yelled. "Oi Zero where have you been I've been looking for you" sorry I dozed off in a tree. Again I thought I told you to always be on watch especially with all these vampires lurking around. He said ruffling my hair. "Why are you here?" "I've come with a message from the Hunters Association. They want you to start hunting Level E's." I froze at his comment. He knows I wouldn't feel comfortable but I had no choice. "When?" "Next week." "Ok I'll be ready." We walk over to the headmaster's home. As I enter through the door. I'm hit with a shoe to the head. I fall back before regaining balance.

"Hay you could of hurt me seriously." I yelled. "You should of thought about that before not coming back to met me at the big oak tree. I bet you fell asleep again." I remained silent. "Ugh I knew it." I walk up to Yuki hugging her tightly before exiting the room.

"Yagari sensei what happen." "The Hunters Association want Zero to start hunting level E's." "They can't, he can't go." "It's his duty to go if he doesn't its considered treason and he will be sentenced to death." Yuki's gaze drifted from Yagari to the direction Zero had disappeared to. "Please be careful." She mumbled underneath her breath.


	6. Fear

Fear

"I can't do this anymore."

"I can't hurt them."

"I can't stay here."

"Why do I always cause the people I care about pain?"

"Zero, Zero are you awake?" Came Yuki's sweet voice.

"Hurry up or you'll be late to class change over's."

"Zero." She gave up walking away from the door dejectedly

"I can't Yuki I most go."

With new vigor Zero got out of bed and hurried to his closet were he found his duffle bag

(Kaname)

"Damn it I need to teach Zero the finer way to bite someone"

'If only…no I can't let him bit Yuki any longer its creating a one way bond is nothing compared to Yuki's safety. But feeding him will cause more harm than good on my part. By creating this one-way bond I know everything I didn't care for about the boy. And dealing with his emotional behaviors I now have to deal with his anger in more ways than one.' He unconsciously rubbed the base of his neck where the bit was issued. 'Even though it hurt it felt kind of good in certain parts.' He thought subconsciously. 'What am I thinking this is Kiryu. I most sleep deprived. Maybe I should skip class.'

Shuffling to his walk in closet he took out a pair of black silk pajamas. 'It was close to morning any way.' I might as well. Kaname began to gasp at the enormous pain that swelled up in his chest. 'What is this unbearable pain? I feel as though I'm unwanted. Is this the bond? Are these Zero's feelings.' Kaname got up forcing himself to ignore the tightening of his heart. 'Its none of my business Zero will deal with it one his own.' He thought before laying in bed for much needed sleep.

(Zero)

'Clothes-Check'

'Tooth brush-Check'

'Month supply of pills-Check'

'Bloody Rose-Check'

'Bullets-Check'

'What else am I missing?' He scanned his room before setting his eyes on the nightstand. Opening it before pulling out a box filled with 1,000 dollars in cash saved up from Cross. Stuffing it into his duffle bag Zero proceeded to leave his room making sure the cost was clear.

He quickly wrote a note to Yuki and the Chairman of his departure.

He took the back exit to insure being caught by Yuki or any of the day class students. Taking the route through the woods he took off in a quick sprint as he reached the main gates to the stair way leading to the city he stood there second guessing his actions.

Am I making the right choice, but Kuran's word suddenly ran through his mind. "Zero how could you do this to Yuki. Do you realize your causing more harm than good? You're draining her of her life." Without another thought. Zero opened the gate beginning his decent of the stairs to the outside world. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but let the tears swell in his eyes and fall silently down his face.

He arrived at the train station in no time purchasing his ticket and boarding the train proceeding to the next city. As he gazed out the window he mind wandered to the letter he wrote.

Dear Chairman and Yuki,

I'm sorry but if you are reading this letter I have already left the school now and am probably long gone. I'm sorry for not being strong enough but I just can't live my life like this anymore. I'm sorry for all the pain and trouble I have cause you over the years. I will not be returning so I advise you not to look for me.

I love you both

Sorry for being a burden to you.

Zero


	7. Shocking Discovery

Shocking Discovery

Kaname awoke to loud knocking upon his door. Groggily getting up and putting on his robe he made his way to the door upon entering the foyer he was able to sense the Chairman's presence. Quickly walking to the door in fear something has happened to Yuki Kaname opens his door to see the Chaiman fly in. "Kaname- Kun have you seen Zero." Zero? What's going on with the tempermental teen now?

"Zero has left the school he ran away." Kaname was surprised by the Chairman's outburst not being able to mask his surprise. "Now Chairman maybe Zero is sleeping in a tree somewhere on campus. Think rationally." "No Kaname-kun. Yuki and I already searched the campus after reading this note."

The chair man handed the note to the skeptical pureblood. Kaname read over the not thoroughly but only one line replayed over and over in his mind. Sorry for being a burden. 'Zero you idiot.' "Cross when did you discover this letter?" "Early this morning. But Yuki and I believe he left before dawn. She went to check on him this morning making sure he didn't miss duties. But she said he did answer. She thought he was already on patrol. She discovered it when it was time for day classes to begin." Kaname suddenly remembered the despair he felt before going to sleep.

(Kaname)

'Was this what Zero was doing. '

'Why he felt so much pain.'

Kaname mentally slapped himself for not seeing this coming.

'Why didn't I make it my business? '

He though. Scolding himself.

'Why did you run?'

'Was it because of me?'

Kaname opened his eyes in amazement.

'Did you run because of me?'

'Is it because you drank my blood?'

'If it is then you must be really stupid Kiryu.'

Kaname clenched onto the note in his hand. Crimpling it in his now folded fist.

"Chairmen tell Yuki not to worry. I'll go and find Zero." Cross froze in his pacing. "Kaname you won't." "No Chairman, I'll bring him back alive Kaname said reassuringly. You can count on it." He said with confidence. "Siren please escort the Chairman and bring Takuma please." "As you wish Kaname-sama."

Ten minutes later Takuma entered Kaname's study. "Takuma I'm and to be leaveing in search of Zero. I want you to take over in my leave of absence. Siren I will like for you to aid in watching the academy also. I assure you both that I will be fine and tell the night class that I will be back shortly." "Yes Kaname-sama." They spoke in unison. Leaving a smirk to play on his lips. Leaving him to pack for his long awaited journey.


	8. Searching

Searching

(Flashback)

"_Takuma I'm and to be leaveing in search of Zero. I want you to take over in my leave of absence. Siren I will like for you to aid in watching the academy also. I assure you both that I will be fine and tell the night class that I will be back shortly." "Yes Kaname-sama." They spoke in unison. Leaving a smirk to play on his lips. Leaving him to pack for his long awaited journey._

(Kaname)

'Zero where could you have gone?'

Peeved at the situation he was forced into. He faintly felt Zero through there one-way bond. He began to search the area to using the bond to locate Zero.

Great that idiot left town. Now I have to find where he went

Ok Kaname think calm if I were running away and wanted to conserve on money what would be the easiest and fastest way to get out of town. The bus, no. The bus doesn't go far. If Zero were trying to get away as far as possible he would take… the train. That's it the train. Kaname made sure to place the picture the Chairman gave him of Zero in his wallet. He quickly headed over to the train station trying to avoid the humans as much as possible.

As soon as he reached the train station he made his way to the ticket booth. "Excuse me but can you tell me if you've seen a temper mental teen pass by here?" He pulled out a picture of Zero to show the young lady. "What's it got to do with me? Is he your lover or something?" Kaname was startled by the question. "No he's not my l-lover." He stuttered. 'Damn who was this woman?' "So what's your business with him if you not his lover." "I just have to find him." "Well since he's not your lover I could tell you where he went if you take me out on a date." Kaname tried to mask his anger but he knew his patience was wearing thin. "Could you just tell me where he went so I may find him and bring him back home." She scouffed towards him. "All the money in the world couldn't make me talk." She said smugly. "How about three hundred dollars right now." He pulled out three hundred dollars out of his wallet holding up the cash to the window. "How can I help you sugar she said". Eying the money in Kaname's hand. "Can you tell me where he is?" "Anything you want. He took the train heading north. Towards Shinjuku. The train only stops in one part of town though." She said will reaching for the money. Kaname pulled his hand back with incredible speed before smirking and walking away. "Hay get back her where's my money." "I don't know why I would pay you when I haven't bought a ticket." He said smirking as he made his way to the machine that sold the ticket for the same direction. He boarded the awaited train. As he took his seat he gazed out the window as the train began to move. Recalling Zero's final words on the letter. Sorry to be a burden. 'God Zero you could never become a burdened to us. What am I thinking of course you're a burden to me with always disrespecting me, but to Yuki and Cross your not. You should know better. What am I thinking it must be the bond. Yeah that's it. I wouldn't feel this way if it weren't.'

'Would I?'

'Zero I don't care where you are I will bring you back.'


	9. A New Start with old Memories

A new start with old Memories

(Flashback)

'_Zero I don't care where you are I will bring you back.'_

"Last stop Shinjuku (I repeat)"

"Last stop Shinjuku"

'Well I guess its time to get off.' As Zero mad his way off the train his first stop was to go to the information booth and find a map of the area. As he made his way to the booth he was met by an elderly woman trying to read the destination board. "Excuse me but could you help me? My eyes aren't what they used to be." She spoke kindly. Reluctantly enough Zero aided her.

"Where do you plan on going?" He spoke kindly. "Oh I was planning to visit my grandson he goes to a fancy academy in the south. Maybe you've heard of it. It's called Cross Academy." Zero was stunned before he realized who this person was. "Excuse me but you would happen to be Takashi's grandmother would you." "Oh my how would you know that?" "Well I use to go to Cross Academy. Takashi was my neighbor in the dorms." She gazed at him quizzically. "Are you the famous Zero?" Zero couldn't help but blush. "Famous?" He spoke nervously. "I-I w-wouldn't say that" He stuttered. "Takashi talks well about you. He says your very kind once people get to know you. He said you could be temper mental at time to." She giggled. "Yeah that's Takashi alright." He spoke. "What brings you here from what I heard you the son of the academy's Chairman." "I am legally but not but blood. I was adopted. My actual parents were killed." He began to recall the memory of their corpses lying in lifeless pool of blood. Before being shocked out of it by a gentle touch to his arm. "I'm sorry dear." Zero shok his head its alright. He spoke confidently.

"That still doesn't explain why your here she asked." He averted his gaze. Finding the gum on the floor more interesting than their conversation. "Aww I see now you ran away. Takashi did that once." Zero was surprised to hear this. "Yeah he said that he was running away so he wouldn't be sent to Cross Academy. Funny how that turned out no." Zero was speechless. He knew Takashi love Cross Academy. But to hear he never wanted to go there was shocking. "How did he end up going he asked? He said the best way to run away would to go to Cross Academy and never talk to me again." "Wow that does sound like Takashi." She couldn't help but smile."Once he got there he called me and thanked me for sending him here because he had made a new friend. By the name of Zero Kiryu." Zero blushed from hearing this. He couldn't help but remember the first day when students stated entering the dorms. Takashi was lost and couldn't find his room. It was only coincidence that they were neighbors. But everything seemed ok then. "You hold a special place in his heart. I'm sad to find out that he won't be able to see you." Zero felt as though something were clenching at his heart. He began to tremble lightly.

"Zero I was glad you were their watching over my grandson. It set me at ease to know that he had a caring friend. But I'm sad that you did get a chance to enjoy yourself. I can see that you carry a heavy burden on your shoulder. But I know you will make the right choice in time." The train whistled for passengers to board. As I carried her suitcase to the docking bay I aided her by boarding the train. I waved at her seeing her off as the train left the station. As I made my way back to the booth I picked up a travlers guide. I began to look for places to rent. As I made my way towards the city. I began to think of Yuki. I'm sorry for not being a strong brother. But you won't need me anymore not with Kuran protecting you. He thought bitterly. Kuran, I wonder what he's up to. Zero felt like there was a tugging on his subcounsciencous when he thought of the arrogant pureblood, but ignored instead. As he walked farther into the city he came across a café that sold ramen for cheap. Hearing the growl of his stomach. He knew he had skipped breakfast. He walked into the café seeing a mix of all age groups before pulling u a seat and ordering. He order the spicy ramen filled with meat filled dumplings. As he dined he couldn't help but notice all the attention he was receiving from the waitresses. Deciding to eat as quickly as possible. He finished his ramen in no time before paying. Before he left he noticed the help wanted sign out front.

Giving a sigh of defeat Zero walked back in. "May I speak to a manager please he asked one of the waitresses". She blushed before going to the back room. A woman in a tight fitted shirt exited the room. She looked at Zero. Staring at him before concluding. "You hired" She spoke. Zero was not only shocked but confused. "What? Like that? I haven't even submitted an application." "Doesn't matter. You fit what I'm looking for perfectly." Zero gazed at her strangely. "And how is that?" "Easy you're tall, slender, and you would look good in the uniforms." Zero felt like he had just entered hell. "You start tomorrow." "Wait I can't." He yelled at her. "And why is that?" She asked with evil in her eyes. Zero felt his body freeze over. "I just moved here and need a place to stay before working here." She walked over to the vacant ads on the wall before selecting one that was the closest to the shop. "Here" She handed him the paper. "The rent is low so it won't be a problem to pay rent. And it's close." She repeated. "You should be able to move in today and be at work tomorrow. Be here at 12pm. promptly. My name is Izumi. And welcome to H-café." Zero sated disbelieving the situation he was in. "Wait, what the 'H' stands for?" "You're a boy figure it out." She grinned. What did I get myself into?


	10. New Life

New Life

(Flashback)

_You're hired, you start tomorrow. At 12pm. Promptly. My name is Izumi. And welcome to H-café. Wait, what does the 'H' stand for? You're a boy figure it out. She grinned. What did I get myself into?_

(Normal)

He ran out the shop. Using the map he found the apartment building with ease. He headed towards the desk where he found a clerk. "Hello how may I help you?" "Hi I would like to see if your room for rent is still available." "Yes sir. Would you like to see It?" "Yes please." "Ok follow me. My name is Mindy you may call me Miss Mindy." She said while extending her hand Zero took it acceptingly before releasing. She made her way out from the confines of the small desk before going up to the flight of stairs. Zero followed close at hand. As they made their way up the stairs Zero realized that the room for rent would be on the second floor. Once they reached the room the clerk opened the door for Zero to pass. Zero entered the room, amazed. The previous owner must have kept the apartment in well condition. Zero roamed the small area. Including furnished rooms and kitchen. He walked across the living room into the kitchen checking the stove and microwave. He also checked the bathrooms seeing if the plumbing was ok.

"How much is the apartment going for?" He asked. "This particular apartment is going for seven hundred dollars monthly". That wasn't a bad price to ask seeing as the place was well kept he thought. "Ok, I'll take it." "Hold on one moment sir let me fetch the lease so you may sign." The clerk was excited to fill the empty apartment. She went downstairs to bring the form to Zero. As she returned she found him awaiting her arrival in the living room. As soon as the lease was signed. Zero paid his deposit upfront. Leaving just enough money for takeout. He began unpacking his belongings making sure to place Bloody Rose underneath his pillow.

As soon as his clothes were put away. He made his way to the bed forgoing ordering in for much needed sleep. As he lay in he felt a sudden pull on his subconscincous again. He rolled over in bed feeling like something was near. Thinking to leave it alone Zero rolled onto his left side before falling into a deep sleep.

(Kaname)

Kaname arrived late at night seeing as they were very few people there being almost eleven pm he decided to put of his search for Zero. He asked the clerk at the booth to call him a cab to take him to the cheapest hotel. He arrived at the he arrived at the Silquion hotel in no time asking for a room for a period of three days not thinking it would be long before he found Zero,

He arrived to his door making his way into the bathroom before falling onto the bed. Ready to rest for the full day tomorrow. He could faintly feel Zero. Scanning the area with the bond. He could feel that he was unconscious. Mostly resting. I hope I won't have to use force on Zero, when we come across each other. I don't want to harm him. Kaname stared wide eye. When have I never want to harm Zero. No, I only wanted to harm him when he got under my skin. But I never thought of harming. Not even for Yuki. He had to admit. Without Zero life would be boring. Zero was the only one that truly made him feel alive.

As he got comfortable in his bed he recalled the night he found Zero in the stables. You truly are an odd creature, Zero Kiryu. But why are you so. Why do I find my mind wandering only to u at times? Is it because of the bond or is this how it always is. No even before the bond I never really wanted you to hate me.

(Zero)

Zero woke at eleven a.m. finding enough time for a shower and opting for breakfast he made his way into town deciding it would be cheaper to eat at his job. Using a discount. As he walked in he was attacked by the waitresses. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed. "We've been waiting for you." He turned to see his boss holding what appeared to be an outfit of some sort. "What is that he questioned hesitantly?" She smirked at him. "This will be your uniform. With a few others." Her smirk had grown into an evil grin. She made her way towards Zero. Before pulling at his clothe. He struggled to free himself. From the waitresses but to no avail. They dressed him in what seemed to be white gloves with a white vest. Underneath he wore a black long sleeved button up shit with matching skin tight pants. That fit his figure nicely.

"You will be working at the cash register. Great the women who come in, all you have to say is for here to go and right down their order. You will also be serving meals to people eating at the bar." Zero scowled at her. "I rather cook than be out front he proclaimed." "You cook." She raised an eyebrow to this. "Well to bad." She said with a grin. "You have too much of a pretty face to leave you in the back" She winked at him. Teasing a flush onto Zero's cheeks. 'Well it couldn't be all bad.' He sighed.

(Kaname)

Kaname closed his eyes choosing to no longer think about the situation any longer. Finding a comfortable spot h allowed for his eyes to close.


	11. Ambush

HI READERS

I LOVE YOU REVIEWS

THANKS TO THOSE FOR YOUR SUPPORT

BUT IN THE FOLOWING CHAPS. THERE WILL BE ZERO ANGST

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING

I SHOULDN'T BE MEAN TO ZERO

AND I AGREE I LOVE HIM TO BUT ALAS I MUST BE CRULE

SO PLEASE DON'T HATE THE STORY

THE FLUFF WILL ALWAYS COME AFTER SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADU

HERES THE STORY

XD

Ambush

(Flashback)

_I rather cook than be out front he proclaimed. You cook. She raised an eyebrow to this. Well to bad. She said with a grin. You have too much of a pretty face to leave you in the back she winked at him. Teasing a flush onto Zero's cheeks. Well it couldn't be all bad he sighed._

(Zero)

Zero busied himself finding the job fairly easy. He handed the costumers their respective meal. Wrote down orders. Hell he didn't even mind the outfit he was wearing. After a whole two hour shift Zero went on lunch break. Being ambushed he really was dying for a meal. Deciding to make something for himself in the kitchen he wondered to the back seeing a small girl struggling to hold a sack of potatoes by herself. "Let me help you." He said. Holding the bag with less effort. She looked up to be met with clear sliverish eyes with a tint of lilac. She blushed. "Gomen." She spoke softly. "It's ok; just ask for help next time." He made his way to put the bags on the vacant table before heading to pull out some noodles. She watched him carefully as he poured them into a hot pot of water. Adding ingredients such as vegetables and spices. The meal was done in no time flat. He brought it to the office they had in the back and ate quietly. All the girls stared at him shocked. One of the braver of the bunch asked him if it was good. He looked up at her and nodded. He took a spoon from behind and gave it to her. She hesitantly scooped some of the noodles swallowing. She savored the taste before grinning brightly. "Its really good. All the girls gasped. Zero turned his attention to them as if he did something wrong. "What!" He scowled. Izumi came out of her office smiling. "Let me be the judge of that." She took the bowl from him and gulped down its remains. Zero stood shocked. Wishing he could shoot the women. She was lucky he left Bloody Rose at the apartment. She handed him the bowl brimming. "This is the best thing I ever tasted. You've been promoted. You now cook and serve the food." She stretched then walked back into her office shutting the door. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Zero shouted. He calmed himself looking at the spectators around him. "What do you want he asked?" Feeling the need to leave he left the café. Deciding to get food elsewhere.

He left choosing to turn down the back alley. Not expecting to be hit over the head. Falling forward. He looked up to be met with three thugs. "Hey why aren't you cute." One of them said. One of them kicked Zero before straddling his hips. He tried to force the other off of him but the other held his arms over his head. "Why aren't you feisty. I like a little struggle." He smirked. "What's your name cutie?" Zero spat in his face before having his hair pulled harshly. He whimpered in pain.

(Kaname)

Kaname awoke to a spike of fear going through the bond he sat up. Feeling the fear rise. 'Zero's in trouble he thought.' He thought. He quickly got out of bed. He took off running out of the hotel. He stops to catch his breath. He searched the bond he could feel Zero was in pain and afraid. Using vampire speed Kaname took off in the direction he felt Zero was in.

(Zero)

"Hay guys lets show him a good time" He said to his friends. Zero's eyes widen. He felt one of the men reach for his shoes. While the one on top of him began to unbutton his shirt. "No, no stop!" He cried out. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." He laughed. He pulled Zero's shirt off before making his way for his belt. "Is this your first time with a man? This should be really fun." He smirked down at zero. "No, no." They forced his crumpled up shirt into his mouth silencing him. He struggled feeling the man above him hook his fingers into his boxers. He felt probing fingers poke around his entrance before being shoved in. he cringed at the feeling. Allowing tears to fall from his face. He whimpered under the man feeling he work another finger into his quivering body. He tried to squirm from the hold but was kept bound to the floor. "Hay boss we should take him somewhere more private." One of them said. The man above him grinned then agreed. I was then dealt a fierce blow to the back of my head before losing conscincousness.

Please someone anyone help me.

(Kaname)

Kaname felt Zero was close before the flooding emotions stopped. Kaname feared that whatever was happening to Zero enabled him to fall unconscincous. Kaname stopped. Not being able to sense Zero any longer. "Damn Zero." He was seething. He was confused. He had no where or one to look to.

'Zero I swear please be ok. I'm coming. Don't' worry.'

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

XD


	12. More Pain

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE

IM SO HAPPY

BUT BY xBloodyxAngelx REQUEST I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT

DISCLAMIR

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE V/K CHARACTERS

IM JUST GLAD I CAN USE THEM

More pain

(Flashback)

(Zero)

'_Please someone anyone help me.'_

(Kaname)

'_Zero I swear please be ok. I'm coming. Don't' worry.'_

(Zero)

Zero awoke to his head throbbing slightly. He tried to touch his head but found his wrist bound to something. He opened his eyes. Realizing that his legs and wrist were bounded by chains. That hooked him to a large bed. Zero tried to free himself. Before stopping seeing the figure in the corner move. "Well you're still lively. Even though you were out for at least five hours now. You're more adorable asleep. But I prefer you awake. At least for this I do." He walked up to Zero he placed a bottle towards his mouth. Zero closed his mouth refusing the liquid. The man responded by pinching Zero's nose forcing him to gasp and swallow a mouth full of the strange liquid. "Now this is where the fun begins." He spoke smugly. "I discovered a wallet in your pockets. Your name is Zero right. Such a fitting name. Don't you think?" He tightened the chains bound to Zero's ankles. Causing his legs to spread. "Stop, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this. That easy. Because I want to hear your wanton body scream for me." He said gliding his fingers over Zero's chest. "Such a nice body. What do you do to stay so fit?" He said tweaking a nipple causing a shudder to run through Zero's body. "Aww I see the aphrodisiac is taking affect." He began to strip. He removed everything but his boxers. Straddling Zero he began to kiss along the teen's neck. Zero groaned feeling himself react to the ministrations. "Yes that's it keep making those sweet noises. I'll make it special for you." He said before smashing his lips into Zero's

Zero tried to turn his head from the onslaught. The man cupped Zero's face forcing him into the kiss. His hands began to tweak both nipples. Zero groaned finding his body betraying him as he slowly gave into the kiss. The man began to move down Zero's body. Taking a nipple in his mouth. Sucking and nipping at it. Using both his teeth and tongue. Zero began to pant. No stop he thought. Damn. The drug was clouding his mind. He could feel the man's erection poke his leg though his boxers. Switching side he performed the exact ministrations to the other nipple. Zero moaned at the sensation. Feeling the heat pool in his loins. Seeing Zero distracted he moved his hand down to Zero's arousal. Zero threw his back in a cry

" Ahhh!" "Yes that's it." The man above him spoke. Gliding his fingers over the slit. "Ahh! A! Ah!" Zero struggled to keep control. The man sat up gazing at Zero's sweat covered body. He got up from his position. He went towards the back of the room. He opened a door. Calling people in. Zero froze. They looked at him wantonly. The man sat back on the bed carrying many items. He grinned. He grinned obtaining a tube like vice. He grabbed Zero's cock before forcefully sticking it down his penis opening. "Aww sto, stop it hurts." He cried out. Shaking he also felt a ring cover his penis. The man slid it down stopping right above Zero's sack. You young one, will not come till we are satisfied he spoke one of the men moved close to his head. He pulled out his engorged dick. Sticking it near Zero's mouth. If you bite I swear I'll beat you till your black and blue. Zero o stiffened. The man pushed his cock into Zero's mouth. Suck. He demanded. Zero began to suck moving his head in a steady motion. While his mouth was busy he didn't see the man behind him spread his legs more. Zero froze in his actions. He felt a pressure at his hole. He left the cock slid out his mouth crying out as he was penetrated. The man near him shoved his cock back into his mouth and began to fuck his face thoroughly. Tears fell down his face. He could smell his own blood mix in the air. Undo his chains.

He felt the cock in his mouth stiffen before the man released into his mouth. Forcing Zero to swallow. He cried out as a spot was hit blurring his vision. "Oh did you like that." He thrusted again finding the spot and hitting it dead on. Zero yelled feeling his whole body shake. He kept shoving himself balls deep. Causing Zero to cry out. He came up to Zero. Whispering in his ear. Zero shok his head. "Don't act stubborn yell my name slut" he spoke. Zero shok his head. The man stopped all motion. "Say it." Zero felt on fire. The man thrusted in harder. Earning a scream. "Jooosseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "That's better. Now scream for more." He began to thrust harder and deeper. "Please José more, harder" He screamed. "My pleasure. He worked himself within Zero. Before cuming deep within the trembling prefects body. "Yo Ace, Slug. Turn him over. I want more access to his sweet hole." "Yes boss." "When I'm done you can do whatever you want with him." They both grinned looking at Zero.

Zero was flipped on him stomach. He was forced on his hands and knees. Still achingly hard he could help but shiver. His legs were spread allowing them to view him. Jose leaned over his shoulder kissing it softly. "I just might keep you as my personal fuck." He said before ramming himself back into Zeros whole. Zero screamed allowing tears to fall. He clutched the sheets as he was violated till José came inside of him again. "Well I'm spent; you guys can have your turn." He spoke.

Zero felt the men around him shift. Ace spoke. "Yeah lets." The each positioned themselves. Ace in the back and Slug at his mouth. Zeros' scream was muffled by the dick in his mouth as he was reentered. He felt the men move in him with unison. They both came. Zero laid slumped against the crimpled sheets. "Hay Slug I got an idea." "Ok." Slug agreed. "Now enter him." He brought Zero on his hips. Forcing Zero to go deeper on his erect member. "Ahh ha ha ha." He cried panting from the pain. "Ok now hold his cheeks open." Slug did as told. Zero cringed at what was about to happen. Slug pushed himself into Zero's passage. "Ok move when I move." They began to move together within Zero. Zero cried out. He couldn't control his body as he screamed for more, he felt so full and good. He cried out. He heard the door across the room open. He saw José appear in front of him. "Please." He begged. "Please let me cum." He cried. Jose smirked. "Why should I you look like your enjoying you self." "Please." he begged. "I can't anymore." He cried as his spot was brushed. "How do you guys feel? Jose asked. "I'm to my limit." Slug said. "Me too." Ace spoke. Jose brought his hand to Zero's member stoking it up and down. "No please." He cried out. "I'm gonna cum. Ace spoke. "Me too." Slug replied. Jose removed the cock ring. Zero cried as he met release. His cum shooting through the straw. Both Slug and Ace came within him. He felt cum slid down his leg. They removed themselves leaving Zero to lie on the cum stained sheets. Ace and Slug excused themselves. Zero panted feeling his hold body shake from sexual release. "So, Zero. Did you enjoy your first taste with a man?" He spoke. Zero laid their feeling dead.

Jose left Zero to lie alone in the cold room. Before speaking. "Can't wait for next time."

Zero cringed from his words. His whole body ached. He still felt the cum and blood oozing out from his dirtied hole. Relaxing he could feel a pulse go through him. "Please god if you out their send me someone to save me. Please send me an angel."


	13. Heaven Sent

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

HI READER

OK I KNOW YOU MUST HATE ME FOR DOING THAT TO ZERO BUT I ADD THIS SCEEN CUZ NOW THE REAL DRAMA BEGINS. I KNOW YOU MAY NOT HAVE LIKED IT BUT I HOPE YOU ATY WITH ME TILL THE END.

THANK YOU

AND PLEASE REVIEW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New Heaven Sent

(Flashback)

Jose left Zero to lay alone in the cold room. Before speaking. "Can't wait for next time."

'Please god if you out their send me someone to save me. Please send me an angel.'

(Kaname)

He had been searching for Zero for roughly five or so hours. He found himself back at the hotel. He was worried. And over the damn hunter non-the less. After feeling Zero's initial pain and fear he couldn't help but use all his powers. He was complete drained. Once he gotten into his room he fell on the bed exhausted. He could feel Zero was still uncounscious. He should be safe he thought. But before he could close his eyes he felt Zero. He was afraid it shook through Kaname. Kaname sat up in his bed. He could feel. Everything Zero did. Emotionally. He started to get up when a spike of pleasure coursed through his veins. Under the fears Zero was aroused.

Zero I don't know where you are but I'm coming. Blindly through the dark streets. Kaname ran through the night. He could feel Zero a little more as he continued to run. It was now midnight. He felt the ripples of lust course through his body get stronger. His senses were heightened he could feel Zero's pain. Kaname felt his heart clench. Zero I promise when I get there I won't let this happen to you ever. It was two am. Kaname was now in the vicinity where Zero was. The bond pulsed. He found himself wondering around multiple ware houses. Before his acute hearing picked up the faint screams of Zero. He ran in the general direction. Till he came upon an abandon ware house.

He bust down the door using his powers to propel the door. He hadn't seen anything. Zero's screams had scest. But he could smell Zero's blood. His aura darkens as he walked deeper into the building. Before he was met with two tall muscular men.

(Ace) "Hay who are you?"

(Kaname) "Where is he?"

(Slug) "Who? No one is here besides us."

(Kaname) "Tell me where he is damn it. Before I lose my temper."

(Ace) "Ahh pooh your temper. Well look here buddy, theirs two against one you won't win. "

Kaname walked towards them sensing they were human he smirked. His fangs elongated as well as his nails as his eyes began to turn a shade of crimson red. Slug gasped. "What the hell are you?" He said. Reaching for an iron bar. "Tell me where Zero is."They both stared at him. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Kaname knew they were lying. "Fine then you shall both die." "Oh no we won't Ace said running back to get the boss." Slug charged Kaname with the iron bar in hand. Without moving Kaname blew of his head while blood showered around him. Landing upon his face. Once Slug's body feel to the floor. Using vampire speed Kaname dashed across the room. Sliding his had right into Ace's back before pulling out his heart.

Throwing the heart on the floor. Kaname felt another presence behind the door. Ripping it open he found a pale man right behind the door. Glancing further into the room he could also see a figure tied to the bed. Zero he spoke cautiously. "Hay you. Who the fuck do you think you are?" José spoke. Kaname's blood filled eyes board into José's. "What the hell did you do to him you basted." José glared. "It's none of you damn business what I do with my toy. And how did you get in here? Where are Ace and Slug?" Kaname smiled bitterly. "I killed them, and I am going to kill you to." "Oh yeah let's see you try!" He yelled raising a gun he held underneath his robe. Kaname smiled smirked raising his head to. José met his eyes in fear. "What the hell are you?"

Fear coursed through his face before he shot Kaname between the eyes. "Such a sad act. But let me warn you. I will enjoy clawing at you flesh for what you have done to Zero." "No, no stay back." Kaname rushed José and sliced of his head. "Let's see if the devil will take mercy upon you." He said liking the blood of his hands as the violent shade of red seceded from his eyes. Returning to the beautiful auburn they once were. He diverted his attention to an unconsciouncious Zero. Kaname looked upon the slack body in dread.

"Oh Zero. Why, why did you leave?"

"Why wasn't I fast enough?"

I" should have protected you. Damn it. "

Removing his over coat. He used to sheets casted aside to wipe Zero of all the fluids coating his body before placing his coat on his still frame. Once Zero was fully covered he hoisted him up bridal style. Hugging him close to his body as he left the warehouse. Kaname carried Zero through the abandon alley. Feeling weak pulse serge through Zero's body.

"Zero I know you can't here me. He spoke in a soft whisper as he clung to the unconscious prefect. "I want you to know that I'm sorry. It's my fault for not being there fast enough. I should have known. But my stubborn pride stopped me. I knew you were depressed that day but I didn't even bother to see why. But I promise you I will protect you. I will make sure nothing like this happens to you again. I swear."

Street light began to soften as dawn approached. The only thing that could be seen was Kaname craddeling Zero to his chest as they approached the hotel.

HI READER

OK I KNOW YOU MUST HATE ME FOR DOING THAT TO ZERO BUT I ADD THIS SCEEN CUZ NOW THE REAL DRAMA BEGINS. I KNOW YOU MAY NOT HAVE LIKED IT BUT I HOPE YOU ATY WITH ME TILL THE END.

THANK YOU

AND PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

Hi guys thanks for the review

I feel so happy

Any way I will be working on another V/K Fanfic so I might not update as fast as I a able to do

So please be patient with me

XD

So without further ado

XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reassurance

(Flashback)

Street light began to soften as dawn approached. The only thing that could be seen was Kaname cradling Zero to his chest as they approached the hotel.

(Normal)

Once Kaname was sure they were safe he placed Zero on the bed. He went to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth as to clean Zero's face and body. Once his face was clean Kaname went to his suit case to retrieve fresh clothes for Zero to wear. He removed his coat to see parts of Zero's blood and fluids sticking to it. He placed it in the shower finding nowhere else to place it. He grabbed the wash cloth and proceeded to clean Zero's stomach and thighs of blood and cum. Once he felt that Zero was clean enough. Feeling it to be inappropriate to clean Zero's areas without permission. He pulled out the shirt and boxers he had packed and placed them upon Zero's small form. He removed the washcloth and proceeded to place covers upon Zero' sleeping form so he wouldn't feel cold.

Placing the washcloth in the bathroom. He exited to the main room where he proceeded to remove his own clothes. Not feeling up to sleeping on the floor Kaname settled himself beside Zero, wrapping his arms around the prefect. Kaname could see the color retuning to Zero's face as he gazed down at the prefect. He placed his head on the pillow moving his hand to rest on Zero's hip before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

(Zero)

Zero awoke to the feel of arms holding him protectively before stiffening and relaxing. Some reason he felt safe. He turned to be met by the face of the pureblood. Zero was scared. 'Did Kaname save me?' He thought. He tried to move but felt the purebloods grip tighten. The strong arms around his waist encased him. He felt his checks warm up. He could feel Kaname's breath on his neck. He could smell the pureblood enticing sent. He shifted again before stiffening. He felt a pain run up his lower half. He settled back in feeling trapped. It wasn't so bad he thought. Before snuggling up to Kaname. Kaname awoke feeling Zero stir. He saw Zero snuggle closer to him finding a comfortable position before falling deeper into sleep. Kaname smiled. He brought his hands up to run his hand threw Zero's hair. He never knew how soft it felt. He found himself smiling before looking at Zero's face. Gazing at the prefects features. He lowered his hand back to its original spot. Feeling content to just gaze at Zero's peaceful face.

Two hours later Zero began to stir. Kaname felt the fear course through the bond. Was Zero having a bad dream? He shifted on the bed. Zero's face burned with pain. He grabbed Kaname's shirt roughly. "No. He spoke softly. No stop." He said. Kaname began to shake Zero awake. Zero didn't respond. Kaname began to call out his name. "Zero, Zero. Wake up." Zero opened his eyes. And stared up at the pureblood merely inches away from his face. Kaname held his breath as he gazed into the soft lavender sheen of Zero's eyes. Zero blinked before sitting up abruptly. Before falling back onto the bed in pain. He cursed loudly. Kaname stopped staring long enough to speak. "Zero. You need blood." Zero gazed up at him. Before shaking his head. "No I'm fine just need pain killers and I'll." "Zero this is serious stop trying to act tough." Zero avoided his gaze. Kaname moved his hair to the side. "I said I'm fine Kuran." "You are not fine now drink!" He said clawing into his neck. Blood pulled at his collar. Zero felt the burn in his chest. As his eyes changed Kaname lowered his neck to Zero's face. Blood fell on Zero's lips. He leaned his head up as he bit shallowly into Kaname's neck. He drank in gulps. Kaname let out a gasp as he felt Zero's fangs sing in.

(Kaname)

'Ugh didn't this hurt last time he bit be.'

'It feels so much better.'

(Normal)

Kaname couldn't help but pull his neck to the side causing Zero to crawl closer to him. Though it seemed as if Zero were sitting in his lap there was great distance between their bodies. Feeling quite full Zero removed his fangs. Kaname knew Zero took to much. Zero's vision blurred slightly. Taking to much pureblood could cause a sort of high if not careful. Zero swayed before his face fell onto Kaname's chest. Kaname couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny? Zero asked scowling at Kaname. He tried to pull himself away but met resistance.

"Zero are you sure you ok." Zero couldn't help but blush. 'Why was Kaname acting so considerate?' He gazed up into the purebloods face seeing worry etched all over it. Kuran let me go I'm fine. He said trying to move away he shifted his legs and felt an incredible pain shoot up his lower back. Causing him to stiffen grimacing with a scowl at himself.

"Zero what happen." Kaname never meant for the words to slip he just felt mad and helpless watching Zero in pain. "Kuran I don't want to talk about it." He said avoiding his gaze. Before blushing in embarrassment. "Kuran can you not tell anybody what happen. Especially Chairman and Yuki." Kaname was shocked where could he begin to even mention the subject. Let see I found Zero but I found him raped in an abandon ware house. He knew that would crush Yuki's heart. "I won't tell." He spoke softly. Zero felt a weight fall off his shoulders. He settled back into bed turning so he wouldn't meet Kaname's gaze. He was about to fall back into sleep when the pureblood spoke again. "Zero are you hungry." Zero was about to say no when his stomach growled. He blushed slightly. Nodding his head. He buried his face into the pillow as he heard Kaname get up off the bed heading for the phone. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I'll get. Kaname spoke. 'Of course you get it I would dye trying to walk over there' Zero thought sarcastically. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room. Zero tried to sit up but the pain running up his body stopped him causing him to gasp loudly. Kaname went to Zero's aid helping him sit up. Once Zero was situated Kaname set the tray of two eggs two pieces of toast and three bacon strips in front of Zero. He handed him the knife and fork before returning to set a plate for himself.

Zero ate slowly. He ate all the eggs and bacon but found the toast to burnt to eat. Settling for just leaving it on the plate. Kaname retrieved him a glass of orange juice and a coffee for himself before stilling back into the bed. They ate and drank quietly before a question popped into his head. "Kaname how did you find me." Kaname stiffened. He didn't know whether it was suitable or not to tell Zero about their one way bond. Zero saw Kaname tense up. "Tell me the truth." He said demandingly. Kaname sighed. Placing their plates and cups on the tray before setting it outside the room. He pulled up a chair so he could make direct eye contact with Zero. As he settled in he eyed Zero warily. "Zero are you sure you want to know." Zero nodded his head. Kaname let out a long sigh. "Zero we share a one way bond." Zero stared at him confused beyond relief. "A bond." He inquired. Kaname was hoping he didn't have to explain it to the hunter. "A bound is what vampires share with their mates." Zero stiffened a little. Kaname continued seeing Zero's appearance stiffen. "It is so they can stay emotionally connected. Once you have a bond with that person there is no breaking it. Because we have a one way bond it can be broken." "How does a bond become complete?" He asked. Scared to know how. "If I were to bite you we would have a bond. Seeing is that will not likely happen we are safe. The bond also causes urges. However that person is feeling you would want to see them. Like how you were in pain." He whispered.

Zero stared shocked. Kaname continued feeling the aura in the room shift. "Because I am a pureblood the bond takes a greater affect on me then you. Being since you were once human you can feel my emotions as well." "Is it a nagging feeling?" He asked quietly. Kaname met his gaze. "You could say that. The bond also urges feeling of." Kaname stopped mid sentence. Zero stared at him his eye boring into the pureblood face. "Tell me Kaname. I need to know. If it serious." Kaname slumped in the chair. "I don't think I should Zero. You will get mad." Zero felt like he was being mocked. "So what you saying I can't handle it is that it. I can, just tell me damn it." Kaname sat up in his chair directing his gaze at Zero. "The bond also urges a feeling of love and desire for the person that's the sharer shares with." Zero felt lost and faint. 'Ok, I have a bond with a person I hate and this bond could lead me to lust after him. This is not good.'

"Zero are you ok?" Zero steeled himself. "Yes I'm fine just thinking. So you found me through the bond we share." Kaname nodded his head. "Yes Zero. I am able to feel you emotions and detect you through them. Without it I wouldn't have found you in time." Zero looked away feeling his body shudder at the memory. "Thank you.} He whispered. "What!" Kaname said. "Did I hear right?" Did he just thank me. "Thank you for saving me." He spoke. A light blush tinted his cheeks. He usually didn't say it much but this was a time he need to. "You don't have to thank me Zero. I was glad that you were safe and alive." Zero looked at his hand finding it more interesting. Before realizing Kaname must have saw him naked and chained with fluids surrounding him. He tilled his head forward hiding his embossment. 'Oh great my worst enemy saw me at my worst.' Kaname stared at Zero. He could feel the discomfort passing through their bond. "Zero are you ok?" 'God how many time is he going to ask me that.' "Yeah he said not meaning for his voice to sound girly." Kaname did you see umm." He tightened his hold on the sheet covering him. 'He must have dressed me to. I know for a fact that these are his clothes.' Kaname understood what Zero was hinting at. "Yes Zero I saw. I couldn't just leave you their half-naked. I surely couldn't have carried you either." Zero looked up at Kaname. "You carried me here?" He was shocked. "Yes I did. You are lighter than I expected." Zero didn't know how to respond. "Did anything else happen?" He asked. Kaname flushed remembering how he cleaned Zero. Zero could see through his bangs. "What did you do?" He asked shyly.

Kaname didn't know how to answer this question. "I won't tell you until you get some rest." Hoping Zero forgot after a nap. "No tell me." "If I tell you know you will get mad so I shall tell you after you have rested and completely healed." He laid Zero down on his back bringing the sheets over his chest. "Sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Zero stared at him worriedly. "Promise you won't do anything to me." Kaname was shocked but agreed. Zero turned his face away from the pureblood before letting he fall into a comfortable sleep. 'What would I do to you?' He thought. He went to the phone and asked the clerk at the front desk if there was someone who could purchase him a set of clothes. Thinking Zero was close to his dimensions order a pair of shirts and pants in his size. As he hung up the phone he gazed at Zero's face. He ran his hands through his hair softly. Allowing him in indulging the bond.

"Zero please get better soon." Zero shifted snuggling closer to Kaname. Kaname smiled. 'Zero was truly cute when he wanted to be.' Smiling before shifting closer to him placing Zero's head on his lap as he continued to gaze at the sleeping prefect.

Please review

XD

X3


	15. Coming to Terms

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

HAY GUY'S SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVEN'T BEEN UP A LOT TO CONTINUE SINCE MY MOM KEPT TAKING ME OUT PLACES DURING THE DAY AND I ENDED UP SLEEPING DURING THE NIGHT

SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

XD

BUT WITH OUT FURTHER ADO HERE WE GO

XD

Coming to Terms

(Flashback)

_Zero please get better soon. Zero shifted snuggling closer to Kaname. Kaname smiled, Zero was truly cute when he wanted to be. Smiling before shifting closer to him placing Zero's head on his lap as he continued to gaze at the sleeping prefect._

(Normal)

Kaname sat in the single room watching Zero sleep. Content on only staring at the prefect. He had called the clerk at the front desk to buy him clothes hopping Zero was close to his proportions. Before long there was a knock at the door. "Sir I have bought the clothes you have requested." "Leave them at the door for me please." "Yes sir." "Thank you." Zero shifted parting his lips slightly.

(Kaname)

'Oh I wish I could just brush my lips against his. He looks so cute, and peaceful. This is a sight of Zero I rarely see. Usually he would scowl or grunt. He would never let his guard down around me. I wonder if I should really tell him that I cleaned his body. No I should lie. Knowing Zero he will yell then storm off. But seeing Zero so vulnerable hit a nerve. I never saw him so sad and lonely. I knew he was always in pain trying to fight blood lust but, being raped must have injured his pride as well. He suffered so much. How does he continue to live life day by day with so much pain constricting his heart?'

(Normal)

Kaname's sadness caused Zero to wake. "Kuran is there something bothering you." He asked sitting up. Rubbing his eyes Zero didn't get to see the sad smile he received from the pureblood. "Kiryu you should go back to sleep." "No I'm fine. You woke me up anyway. I felt you were sad. That's how the bond works right." "Yeah it does soon you will be able to know where I am with out trying." "Good it will give me a chance to run when you're coming." He said flatly. Kaname nodded briefly before smiling a little. Seeing the small smile made Zero's heart flutter. "Now that this is settled I have bough you clothes so go take a bath while I retrieve them." Zero nodded before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Once inside Zero noticed a large tub situated in the middle of the bathroom. He turned on the water making sure the temperature right before removing his clothes and settling inside. The warm water felt good against his still recovering body. He sat quietly before there was a knock. "Kiryu I'm coming in." Zero sat quietly bringing his legs to his chest. Not hearing anything Kaname walked in placing a set of clothes on the seat of the toilet. "I hope they aren't to big I ordered them in my size. I also made sure they got you a belt incase the pants are to lose." Zero lowered his head to rest on his knees. "Kiryu are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" "What is there to talk about? I was raped end of story." "Kiryu it's not your fault what they did to you." "Yes it is!" He shouted. "If I hadn't walked down that alley I would have been fine. I was carless." Zero Kaname spoke sternly." You were the victim. There the ones who should be punished not you." "Then why shouldn't I." Zero yelled back. "No many how times I bathe I will still be dirty, filthy. They used me like a whore and I couldn't do anything to stop them." He sobbed. 'Zero.' Kaname thought. He walked over to Zero before wrapping his arms around him.

"Zero I don't think your filthy or dirty. And you are not a whore. You're much better than that." "No, I'm not. I'm disgusting no one will want me now." He sobbed." I'm tainted." He cried. "I'm useless. I deserve to die." Kaname pulled away before smacking Zero harshly. "Zero shut up. You not tainted. You're not useless. And you surely don't deserve death. They do for harming you. So don't go saying things that aren't true. So don't call yourself disgusting. Your strong, stubborn, and kindhearted so don't belittle yourself." Zero shook. Taking in what Kaname had just yelled at him. Before breaking down into tears and crying. Seeing as Zero was no longer able to bathe Kaname drained the tube and picked Zero up. Carrying him into the bedroom. Placing him on the bed. He quickly dried him off placing the clothes he left in the bathroom on the weeping prefect. "Kiryu listen I'm sorry I slapped you. I should have used force. So stop crying ok."

Zero continued to cry until he fell asleep. Kaname sat on the bed gazing down at Zero. He placed his hand upon the prefect hair running his fingers through it. "Zero, you will never look filthy or dirty to me. Your to beautiful for that. So please don't be sad anymore." Kaname sat their holding Zero to his chest. 'I know it's the bond but I can't deny that I always had a small attraction to Zero. But now that we share a one way bond we have to be careful. But all I want to do is hold him in my arms forever. If only we could stay like this forever.'

HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW

LOL

XD

PLEASE REVIEW

I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON

XD

X3


	16. Think Rationally

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

HAY MY FABOULOUS READERS

WHAT UP

XD

ANY WAY I WON'T HOLD YOU

SO HERE IT IS

XD

Think Rationally

(Flashback)

_You will never look filthy or dirty to me. Your to beautiful for that. So please don't be sad anymore. Kaname laid their holding Zero to his chest. I know it's the bond but I can't deny that I always had a small attraction to Zero. But now that we share a one way bond we have to be careful. But all I want to do is hold him in my arms forever. If only we could stay like this forever._

(Normal)

Three hours had gone by since Zero's break down. Kaname watched as Zero slept peacefully. He knew he needed to bring Zero back to Cross Academy. Zero couldn't stay by himself not after what had happened to him. Kaname got of the bed deciding a bath would calm his nerves. As he eased into the water he thought about Yuki. 'I wonder if she's ok. She's probably worried about Zero.' Kaname remembered how when Zero first came Yuki always said to be careful of his feelings. She was always so caring towards him. He thought. 'How could Zero not lover her? Unless he's gay.' All thought ceased to a halt. 'Zero, being gay. That would explain a lot.' He thought. Kaname felt slightly happy that Zero didn't find females attractive. But after his experience he will probably put a greater wall between himself and everyone else.

(Zero)

Meanwhile Zero awoke. He sat up on the bed hugging his legs to his chest. 'I have to go. I can't go back. They will never accept me now. If they ever found out.' Zero grabbed a pair of shoes he found by the door and proceeded to run. He ran out of the hotel. 'I can't stay here. I can't go back.' Zero ran back to his apartment. He locked himself in his room. He scrambled to bloody rose. "I can't live in this world anymore!"

(Kaname)

Kaname heard the door shut. He quickly got out of the tub. He hurriedly put on his new clothes before racing after Zero. He saw a flash of silver enter an apartment building. Using vampire speed he ran after Zero. Using the stairs seeing as Zero used the elevator. Following Zero's sent he ended up in front of a door. He found it unlocked. He searched for Zero's presence within the room before walking to a door. Which was locked? "Zero! Open the door!"

(Normal)

Zero heard Kaname's voice he quickly grabbed bloody rose. "No, I can't stay like this. I can't live like this." Kaname bust opened the door. Using vampire strength. He watched as Zero pointed the gun to his chest. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "Zero put the gun down!" Kaname yelled. "No. I can't it hurts. It hurt Kuran." Zero's hand tightened on the trigger. Kaname knocked the gun out of his hand before the prefect hand a chance to fire. He walked up to Zero grabbing him by the collar. "I won't let you." "Why? Let me go I want to forget everything. Just leave me alone." Zero sobbed. "You want to die and forget. Then I'll let you." He brought his index finger to Zero's forehead. "I shall erase all your memories Zero. Everything you fear. Everything that causes you pain. I will erase." Zero's eyes dilated before they closed.

Seeing as he couldn't bring Zero back alone he called in for help. "Takuma notify Cross. I have found Zero and I will need him to come. I'm in a small town out north from the school located in the Shinjuku district. Yes I will need Kain and Aidou as well. Make sure Yuki isn't informed. And make sure that Akira bring the car. I should be a two hour drive. Yes once you arrive I will give you two locations. Ok yes bye." Kaname hung up the phone. He gazed at Zero's slumped form. He gently carried him to the bed. "Zero I'm sorry. I think I have caused you more pain."

PLEASE REVIEW

I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON

XD

X3


	17. Unexpected Changes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

Well I know you guys are probably happy zero doesn't remember but now there will be a little Zero oc-ness

I like to see it as how zero was with Ichiru caring and sweet and innocent

So with this new found innocence life will change for zero dramatically

So with that said and done here is the new chap.

XD

Unexpected Changes

(Flashback)

_Zero I'm sorry. I think I have caused you more pain._

_He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist tightly before falling asleep._

_Zero please be ok I'm sorry._

(Normal)

Within an hour everyone arrived at the station. "Atkatsuki hurry and call Kaname-Sama. He will be amazed at my driving skills seeing as I got us here within an hour instead of two." He grinned with self satisfaction. (A/n I love how silly Aidou is XD) "I don't have the number Hanabusa, Ichijou-Sama does." He said calmly. "Ichijou!" Aidou yelled. "Call Kaname-Sama and tell him where in Shinjuku." He said excitedly. "All right Aidou as long as you don't drive like that again." He said being pressed against Cross and Akira. Seeing as Aidou thought Akira wouldn't be able to drive fast enough to reach Kaname and Kiryu. "Yes Aidou please refrain from driving like that ever again. A truck almost hit us." Cross said suddenly. "Well I told you to buckle up." He said lightly. "You drove off before we could." The Chairman wailed in the back seat. "Fine, whatever, Ichijou!" He wailed. "I have the number hold up."

(Kaname)

It had been an hour since he called Takuma. He gazed at Zero. Why did I do this? Why did I get so frustrated with him? I could have just talked to him. How will everyone react? How will Zero react? I have to take responsibility for this. Once you erase someone's memoires it's hard for them to be retrieved even by a pureblood. Kaname was shook out of thought when he heard the phone ring. Walking over he answered it.

(Normal)

"Hello, Kaname ah hi well um it's kind of hard to explain but were in Shinjuku we just need to know where to go." He said in a rush. "How did you accomplish that Takuma? The train took at least four by car it should have been two." He said in surprise. "Well Aidou didn't think Akira would make it here fast enough so he drove." Kaname couldn't help but chuckle. "Give Aidou my regards." After speaking Kaname heard Aidou yell in the background. "Thank you, Kaname-Sama." Aidou smiled feeling proud of himself before Kain pinched his cheeks. "Atkatsuki stop that hurts." He grinned at his cousin. Takuma smiled at Aidou before continuing. "Where is your current location?" Kaname walked over to the window spotting the street sign. "I'm in the apartment complex at the corner of (Fair and Asahina)*." He spoke clearly. "Ok I'll tell Aidou." "Already on it." He yelled. "Kaname!" Ichijou yelled into the phone. "Tell Aidou to stop." Kaname chuckled before telling Ichijou to put Aidou on the phone. "Kaname-Sama I will make it their in no time." He said excitedly. "Aidou, I have one question." He said smirking on the other end of the receiver. "Yes anything Kaname-Sama." "Do you have a map of the area?" Aidou pressed on the breaks. "Um, well, no Kaname-Sama I don't have a map." Kain snickered as he saw he smile fade from Aidou's face. "Then please locate one before you get lost. Its urgent that you make it here I need to speak to all of you about Kiryu." Every on visibly stiffened besides Akira. "Ok Kaname-Sama I will retrieve a map and then I will break all speeding laws to come to you." Kaname smiled genuinely before replying. "Ok, Aidou please put Takuma back on." "Yes Kaname-Sama." "Takuma tell everyone to place their seatbelts on." Takuma did as instructed. "Now tell Aidou to drive." He could hear the Chairman's wails as he hung up the phone. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Combing his fingers through Zero's hair, pushing back his bangs. 'I wonder what will happen to you now.' Forty five minutes later there was a knock at the door Kaname walked into the living room towards the door. He knew it was the others being able to sense them from Zero's room. He opened the door before allowing them to come in. the chairman rushed in. "Kaname-kun where's Zero." He spoke in a rush. "Chairman, I need to talk to you all of you. And what I'm about to say does not leave this room."

He spoke sternly. He sat on the love seat across the couch before ushering them to sit on the couch. "Where is Akira?" "He's in the car waiting?" Takuma responded. "Good. I don't want him to know of this." Kaname looked at them before calming his nerves. "This information I'm about to disclose is involving Zero and myself, so please wait until I am finished, Zero and I have a blood bond." He stated. "But it's only one-sided." He spoke softly. "But this is not the problem." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Zero was raped about two days ago. When I found him. He was covered in both blood and semen. The people who raped him are dead so there is no reason to press charges. Today Zero had a mental breakdown. He ran from the hotel I was staying at and came here what I suppose is his apartment. When I found him in his room he had the bloody rose pressed to his heart, Zero is fine I stopped him from doing any harm but he begged me to kill him."He took a pause be for speaking. "He said all he wanted to do is forget everything, so I erased his memories of everything. Finding no other way to calm him. Right now he is sleeping on his bed if you want to see him." Chairman rose to his feet hurrying to the room down the hall.

Everyone else followed leaving Kaname to be the last to enter the bed room. As he walked in he could see the caiman holding Zero to his body and crying. "Thank you for protecting him for me Kaname." He whispered. Takuma was the first to speak. "Kaname what will happen to Kiryu now." There was silence before the Chairman spoke. "I will move Zero to the night class. He spoke quietly. Kaname I would like for Zero to share your room, if possible." Kaname nodded. "I also want for all of you to please allow Zero around you I know your past occurrences with zero weren't pleasant but please put that aside." He said placing Zero head on the pillow. "I will also inform Yuki that Zero has lost his memory and tell the day class students as well. I shall also tell them that he will be joining the night class. Kaname I would also like for when Zero wakes up you only tell him what's important such as his age and name, if he asks why he doesn't remember tell him he was hit by a car. Also tell him he is a vampire. It should be easier for him to believe he is since he won't recall ever being human. Anything else he asks you tell him to talk to me. I will tell Zero that I'm his adoptive father and that his parents died a long time ago and that is it."

Everyone nodded as they left Zero in the room. "Aidou, Kain can you retrieve my belongings at the Silquion hotel. My number is 508. The room should be unlocked. Asked the clerk downstairs for direction." "Yes Kaname-Sama."They spoke in unison. "Takuma can you watch Zero while I talk to the Chairman." "Of course Kaname." Ichijou walked back into Zero's room shutting the door completely. Kaname sat on the couch quietly before speaking. "Chairman Cross I apologize." Kaien was surprised by the apology. "Why Kaname-kun?" He asked bewildered by the suddenness. "It was my job to make sure Zero comes home safely. But in my absence he was hurt. Even by me. I don't know if I could stand to near Kiryu now that I have caused him more pain then he will ever know." "Listen Kaname. When I first met Juri she told me that it was her wish that for humans and vampires to live together. The way I see it Zero and you have always been opposites in no matter what you do. But now I feel that you guys can start over and build a friendship. Hopefully while Zero's in your care all the night class including yourself can see what Yuki and I have seen over the years. Zero is a really caring person even though he has a weird way of showing it." He smiled as he sat up from the couch. "I will send Takuma out so I can be alone with Zero." As he walked down the hall Cross knew in some way his and Juri's dream was coming true through his students. Before he had a chance to open the door it flung open with an excited Takuma on the other end. "Kaname, Chairman, its Zero, he's awake!" Kaien rushed through the door. Kaname calmly got up and walked to the room. His eyes set upon Zero's face seeing the confusion and fear that was etched across it.

The street name I used is Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII and Kaoru Asahina from Junjou Romantica

PLEASE REVIEW

I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON

XD

X3


	18. Lets Start Over

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

I WORRKED MY BUTT OFF TO MAKE SURE TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TIME I MISSED HOPE EVERYONE WILL LIKE IT.

Let's Start Over

(Flashback)

"_Kaname, Chairman, its Zero, he's awake." Kaien rushed through the door. Kaname calmly got up and walked to the room. His eyes set upon Zero's face seeing the confusion and fear that was etched across it._

(Normal)

"Hello Zero do you know who we are?" Kaien said with a small smile. Zero blinked at him before shaking his head. "Well that's to be expected. Takuma can you leave the room please." Kaien said softly. "Of course Chairman I will wait for Aidou and Kain's return." He left with a smile on his face. Kaien turned back to Zero before placing his hands though his hair. Earning a scowl from him. "Well at least that hasn't changed." He smiled. Who are you he asked with caution in his voice. "Well Zero I'm your father or rather step-father." Zero look at Kaien before turning his gaze to Kaname. "And who are you?" Kaname didn't know what to say before the Chairman spoke him. "This is Kaname Kuran he's your roommate at the academy." "Academy?" Zero asked skeptically. "Yes I own the academy making you the Chairman's son. You also have a sister. She'd adopted as well. He name is Yuki." "Yuki?" "Yeah she's very worried about you." He said with a slight frown. "Why, Did I do something to cause her to worry?" There was a slight pause in the air. "Yeah you made everyone worry." He said sadly. Zero looked sad. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." "If you don't know why then why are you apologizing?" He asked with a smile. Causing Zero to blush. "Because you look sad." He was embraced in a tight hug causing Zero to turn as red as a tomato. "That's the Zero I know it love."He said with a smile. Kaname was surprised. He never expected this kind of reaction. All he could do was stare quietly at the scene in front of him.  
"Why can't I remember anything?" He asked Kaien. "Well you see you got in an accident." "What type of accident?" He asked confused beyond all relief. "Well you see you ran away from home. So Kaname set out to find you. You were running from him when you suddenly got hit by a car." "Why did I run away? That's what I like to know you even left us a letter. It's been almost a week." Zero's eyes widen with shock. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He frowned slightly. "Well I'm going to make you some tea. You can talk to Kaname if you want." Kaien smiled brightly before exiting the room. Zero stared at Kaname before speaking. "Your names Kaname?" Kaname shook his head with a smile. "Yeah that's right. Did I call you that before or did I call you something else. It's ok. You can call me anything you want. I don't mind he smiled." Causing a smile to grace Zero' face "Ok." Kaname was a little shocked to see a smile on Zero' face. His heart began to beat rapidly. Calm down Kaname. Zero doesn't know anything so don't take advantage of his trust. "So were roommates?" He questioned softly. "Yeah, We have the best room in the whole dorms." "We do, Why?" "Well, You see this is kind of hard to explain." "Oh how so?" "Well I think we should talk about in when the Chairman comes back, ok." "Umm ok." Zero just stared at Kaname with more confusion." Umm kana.." He silenced when he felt a great pain course though his chest. Kaname sat down pulling Zero towards him. "Zero calm down. Listen to me carefully ok." Zero nodded before he was pulled to Kaname's neck. "Bite me. Your body will know what to do. Ok just bite me." Zero shook in Kaname's arms. Before gently biting. He could feel his teeth elongate. As he bit deeper he began to fell blood flow into his mouth. He swallowed a few gulps before his body calmed down. He slowly removed himself from Kaname's neck before staring at him in fear. He pushed back away from Kaname. His back hitting the head board. "Zero calm down you don't have to fear me. It's ok. How is this ok I just? What am I?" "Zero you're a vampire." "What, I am?"  
" That's why we share a dorm room. We live in the moon dorms. We go to school at the academy. We also go to school with human. They live in the sun dorms. Am I making sence so far? Kaname spoke calmy as not to frighten zero much." "Yeah I guess I'm just a little frightened that I did that. I'm sorry I bite you. No its ok." "Didn't hurt?" "Nope it actually felt good. It's not the first time you bit me." "It's not?" "Nope, that's why I was happy to give you my blood." "Oh ok." There was an awkward silence before the Chairman came in. "Did something happen?" He looks cautiously at Zero." It's ok now Zero just needed blood that's all." "What you already explained to him without me." He pouted before had Zero and Kaname a cup of tea. "Well Zero I guess you kind of confused. Yeah but I guess I'm ok with it, you know being a vampire. It's kind of cool. Except the drinking blood part." Kaname stared in disbelief. "That's great Chairman chide. We didn't know if you would hate it or something." He spoke giving a cautious laugh at the end. "Well that good. Kaname can tell you all about the vampire society. But that's not important. Do you feel well enough to move? I would like to bring you back home." He smiled kindly. "Yeah I believe so." "Good, Kaname I will help you with you things." "I will call Akira." Once the door close. There was a long silence before Kaname spoke. "Well let's start packing your clothes hmm. "He walked over to Zero's closet to find all his clothes in order by color. "I never realized how organized you were he spoke." "Well we live together right. What was I like?" Kaname didn't know how to answer. "You were very quiet." He spoke honestly. "You don't like help. You like to do things on your own. I guess that's why you're so independent. I like that about you." He spoke before realizing what he said. He turned to Zero to see him smiling. "Wow we must be great friends for you to think highly of me. So you must know everything about me right." "Some what, I don't know everything." Kaname said quietly. "So if I drink your blood does that mean you drink mine?" Kaname's eyes widen at the thought. "N... nno no I don't. It very complicated so I don't want to talk to you about it until were back at the academy." Ok, is there anything else I should know? Like people and classes?" "Well there are the people who are here. Like Ichijou, Aidou, and Kain. There is also Yuki and Yagari sensai. You lived with him before living with cross." Zero stared widely at Kaname. "Oh really whets he like?" "Well he's kind of rough around the edges but he's surprisingly loving with you. I guess his kinds of sees you as his son." "Oh, so what about Yuki she's my sister right. Well not really but we were adopted by that guy right." "Mhhm. She's very protective of you. You running away was a huge strain to her." "Oh I guess I should say sorry when we go back."  
"You probably won't have to. Being able to see you would make her to happy to even think of that". "Still I wouldn't want to think I'm a burden to you all." Kaname froze after hearing Zero speak those fated words. "Don't ever think you're a burden to us. We care about you deeply. So never take on things by yourself. If anything always ask for my help at least." "Kaname?" Zero spoke softly before walking up and pulling on Kaname's sleeve. Kaname turned to see Zero with his head bowed." I'm sorry Kaname. I didn't mean to cause you trouble he began to sob lightly." Cheeks flush with tears at the corners of his eyes. Kaname pulled Zero lightly towards him into a hug allowing Zero to cry on his shoulder. "It's ok. I just don't want to see you hurt again so. That's why I want to you to come to me when you have a problem, ok." Zero nodded his head wrapping his arms tighter around Kaname's form. Kaname couldn't help but smile at how adorable Zero looked." I wonder if this is how he really is. He might of accepted me if it weren't for his past." He thought wirily. Just then the door reopened to the sight of the Chairman." Zero are you ok? Yeah I'm ok Kaname made me feel better. Tou-san." He smiled his face covered with a light blush. "Zero!" In that instance Kaien rushed to Zero pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Ohh Zero-kun it so nice to hear those words he smiled happily." Tears forming in his eyes. "Chairman I think it wise if you stop hugging Zero and help us start packing." Kaname said with a smile. "Oh right." He let go of Zero before grabbing a pair of clothes and began folding.

Fifteen minutes later they finished packing Zero's clothes. When they walked out of his room. They found Aidou and Kain sitting on the couch with Ichijou. "Zero are you ok?" Ichijou yelled rushing over to Zero. Zero couldn't help but hide behind Kaname after Ichijou came running to him." Zero don't be shy it just Ichijou." Cross spoke softly. "Oh hi." "Hi." Ichijou smiled calmly seeing as how he didn't want to frighten Zero. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He blushed lightly. "Causing both Kain and Aidou's eyes to widen." Zero turned to look at them causing his face to grow a darker shade of red. "Kain, Aidou your making Zero feel uneasy." "Oh, sorry." Kain and Aidou spoke." Do you need help carrying anything?" Kain offered. "Yes." Kaname answered. "Zero still has a bag in his room if you could get that. Zero follow me ok." "Um, ok." He said following Kaname outside the front door. Once the door closed Aidou was the first to speak. "Wow, this was the first time I ever saw Zero blush." "I know." Ichijou said. "I've never seen him looks so adorable." It's really a shock to see." Kain spoke walking in with the bag in his hand. "It makes you think of how things will change between all of us now." "Yeah, but I feel bad for him too. It was bad enough his parents were killed but now he was raped. No wonder he wanted Kaname-Sama to wipe his memories." Aidou said with a frown on his face. "Well look on the bright side." Ichijou exclaimed. "We get to actually know more about Zero." "Yeah that is true but how can we become friends with someone who threaten us daily." "I say we make friends until were sure he hates us before no trying to be his friend at all." Kain spoke. "Anyway dorm leader wants us to." I can't wait to see how Rima and Ruka react to this." Aidou cried." "I think Yuki will have the toughest time of all. Not knowing the truth about what actually happened to Zero." Ichijou spoke quietly. "I think Kaname has the most to worry about." "Why would you say that Aidou." Ichijou asked. "Because he has a one-way bond with Zero. He feels the effect more than Kiryu does." "Oh you're right. Poor Kaname." Ichijou frowned." It must of be hard for him to see Zero in such a state." "He said that the people who raped Zero were dead." Kain spoke with fear. "Do you think?"

" No!" Aidou broke in. "Kaname-Sama has more control than that." "I hope so." Ichijou spoke softly. "I really hope so."

SOOOOOOOOOO

WHAT DO YOU THINK

I TRIED REALLY HARD TO UPDATE CUZ I WANT TO MAKE SURE THIS STORY IS THE BEST

SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

XD

X3


	19. Home Sweet Home

"_Kaname-Sama has more control than that." "I hope so." Ichijou spoke softly. "I really hope so."_

Home Sweet Home

The car ride home was long and tiring. Everyone was squished in the back seat except for Cross who was enjoying the passenger seat. Everyone voted that Akira should be the one to drive home having enough of Aidou's driving. Aidou pouted but was easily distracted by the fact that Zero got to sit next to Kaname. Being how the back seats were small Aidou was forced to sit on Kain's lap. Everyone was quite for the time being until the sound of snoring filled the car.

Seeing as how Cross passed out from exhaustion everyone began to slightly doze off. Zero ended up snuggling into Kaname's shoulder. While Takuma used his shoulder as a pillow

Kain leaned his head on the side of the car cradeling a sleeping Aidou against his chest. Kaname couldn't help but smile at the cozy aura surrounding him. Through the drive it began to poor lightly till they reached Cross academy. By that time Takuma and Kain had awoken leaving Aidou, Zero, and Cross sleeping. Once the car stopped Kain lifted Aidou up and carried him inside so he could retrieve the bags. Takuma gently woke Cross up informing him that they had arrived. He turned back to see the serene face of Zero sleeping on Kaname's shoulder.

He smiled at them before reaching out to run his fingers through Zero's hair. He allowed Takuma in aiding him up after sleeping in a stiff position. Kaname decided to gently nudge Zero awake. Zero moaned in disparagement, but opened his lilac eyes to meet the gaze of Kaname's auburn ones. Kanaaaahhhh he yawned sheepishly. Kaname smiled a genuine smile before speaking.

"Zero we're here." Zero looked at him curiously. "Where?" He asked. "Home" Kaname stated simply. "You want to head up to our room?" He asked curiously. Zero nodded in aprovement allowing for Kaname to guide him to their room. As they passed through the door Zero could feel there air stiffen as everyone around him stared. He felt scared to be alone thus making sure to stay as close to Kaname as possible. Kaname gave everyone in the moon dorms a swift look causing the hate filled eyes to soften. Kain, Aidou and Takuma, assisting Akira with Zero and Kaname's bags, followed them. As they reached the top of the stairs Kaname pulled out a key unlocking the door. Stepping aside he allowed Zero to enter. Zero entered the wide space mouth falling open at how beautiful the room looked, He turned to Kaname with awe shone brightly in his face. Kaname couldn't help but laugh at Zero's expression. "We live in this huge room?" he asked making sure what he saw wasn't a dream. "Yes, Zero we live here. Actually this is what you would consider a living room. Are room is more of an apartment then just a room. Now if you follow me I'll show you your room." Zero nodded following Kaname down a long corridor before turning around the corner. "This hallway leads to your room. So if you ever need anything just knock on my door ok?" Zero nodded briefly staring at Kaname's door before turning back around to face his room. Kaname opened the door seeing a similar looking room to his except for the lack of accessories that distinguished his room.

"Takuma and the others should be here with your stuff."

"Kaname…. "They both heard from what sounded like a frustrated blonde. "Takuma you should know where I am." He spoke calmly, "it's not that. This stuff is heavy" he whined. Zero blushed before going to help Takuma who was carrying his luggage. "No Zero its ok I was only joking its ok, but I feel bad" he spoke softly. Takuma couldn't help but blush at how sweet Zero sounded. "Oh its ok!" Takuma shouted bringing Zero in a giant bear hug causing his cheeks to redden from embarrassment. "Takuma please refrain from hugging Zero you're causing him discomfort." He smiled. "Oh sorry Zero I couldn't help myself you're just so cute." Zero felt his whole body go hot. "Oh Kaname look his ears turned red." Just then Aidou and Kain walked in with Akaira and Kaien close behind. "Zero oh my." He spoke before quickly getting his cell phone out. He quickly took a picture storing it swiftly for later. Zero tried to hide his face but it was too late. "Ok everyone stop teasing Zero. Especially you Cross."

"Awww but Kaname-kun how could I resist he was absolutly adorable."

"I see now let's allow Zero to adjust." Kaname ushered everyone out of the room. Leaving Zero alone. Zero lay on his bed hiding his face in the pillow. Kami that was embarrassing. I hope it's not like that often he thought. He laid there till there was a knock to his door he looked up seeing Kaname enter." Zero are you alright?"

"Yeah just a lot to take in."

"Oh, do you need help unpacking."

" N-no I don't want to bother you anymore."

"You're not a bother Zero. Come let's put your clothes away."

He said pulling Zero up off his bed. "When we're done there is someone who wants to see you. So we must hurry."

Ok who?"

" it's a surprise and that's all I can say. So let's hurry."

They began to unpack and make small talk. Before they knew it all of Zero's belongings were situated in all the right places.

"Ok that should be it. Would you like to shower before we go?" Zero nodded feeling like freshening up. "I will be showering in my room. All you need is in you bathroom ok?"

"Thank you Kaname." He smiled before turning to walk to his bathroom. Kaname felt his heart flutter at Zero's smile. 'Why does my heart beat faster just from his smile?' Kaname shut Zero's door walking down the hallway towards his room and began to strip. 'Hmm I hope he has everything he needs' he thought before his mind began to wonder maybe 'I should check to see if he has shampoo.' Imagining Zero lathering shampoo in his hair as the suds fell down his back. 'God no he was raped, but he doesn't remember. God I should be ashamed of myself?' He smacked himself internally. 'But why do I feel this way? I never considered Zero before. Is this the bond or is it just lust. Whatever it is its best to just ignore it.' He quickly showered and dressed before retrieving Zero.

Zero was sitting in his room not knowing what to do. He had showered and dressed. And was waiting for Kaname to return. 'I wonder what my surprise will be maybe I can eat?' As he began to ponder his room door creaked open.

"Zero are you ready for your surprise?" Kaname asked with a smile. Zero nodded before rising of the bed. He followed Kaname out of their spacious suit. Not knowing what awaited him.

AN: hay guys thanks for the long wait

and thank you for the Fav's and Story alerts inspired me a lot

All the editing is thanks to **theGrimmBunny **luv you

XD


	20. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS.

Reunion

(Flashback)

"_Zero are you ready for your surprise?" Kaname asked with a smile. Zero nodded before rising of the bed. Not knowing what awaited him. He followed Kaname out of their spacious suit. _

(Normal)

Zero and Kaname make their way down the luxurious hallway lead to the grand stair case. At the bottom awaited petite brunette. Zero could tell that she was happy to see him because as soon he reached the last step he let out a squeak of surprise from being tackled by the girl.

"Zero where were you? Are you ok? How could you leave? I was worried sick about you!"

"Yuki, please disentangle yourself from Zero. You're scaring him."

"How am I scaring him, Kaname-sama? Zero has never been scared of me."

"Well, Yuki, if you had listened to me before we left, headmaster spoke up".

"What? What's wrong?"

Kaname spoke softly. "Zero had an accident. He doesn't remember you. Or us."

"What?" she shrieked. "Zero, tell them you know who I am."

Zero looked up at her. "I'm sorry. My memory is still fuzzy." He spoke softly, afraid of the girl on top of him. Yuki stared at Zero closely.

"Do you at least know that you're my brother?" Zero shook his head.

"You're my sister?" He stared at her curiously.

She blinked down at him before smiling. "Yes, I am but adoptive sister you never treated me like one any way." She smiled. Kaname felt odd about the whole situation. He thought that Yuki would have at least screamed and yelled at Zero, and then start crying, but now she was grinning, as if happy about this whole thing.

He was so taken out of thought by the faint sound of growling. Everyone looked at Zero, who flushed deeply. "Sorry, I'm really hungry". Yuki giggled, before rising off of Zero in order to help him up. "Oh don't worry; we came to invite you to dinner. Yes, Cross cut in but I warn you, your cooking is far better than mine."

"I cook?" He stared at them curiously. "Wow, you really did forget everything", replied Yuki. He looked down, ashamed of losing his memories. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"Don't ever say that!" everyone screamed at once. Zero stared at everyone, before having Yuki pull his hand out the door, quickly being followed by Kaname and Cross.

They reached the other end of the school, near the sun dorm. Zero looked up at the cozy-looking building. They entered, and Zero couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic.

"Uhm, where are we?" he asked shyly.

"We're in my home. The Chairman's home." Cross replied.

"Oh." He looked around curiously, before stopping at a photo of Yuki and himself. He was scowling in the picture. He continued to look at all the pictures.

He saw combinations of him when he was young and pictures of Yuki, and Kaname as well. He noticed the picture of Kaname standing with him; they both looked lonely, yet somehow close. He turned to realize he was alone in the room, with only Kaname.

"What's wrong Zero?"

Zero looked at him then shook his head. "No, nothing."

Kaname glanced at the picture Zero was previously looking at before picking it up. "We really didn't get along."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Well, we're so different, we're actually alike."

"How?" asked Zero.

"Well, we both like to do things our own way, we're both opinionated, and we like our space. And we're afraid that we'll harm the ones we want to protect." he smiled softly, gazing into Zero's eyes.

Zero was about to comment when suddenly Yuki popped out of nowhere. "Zero, Kaname, table's set! Come eat! Come, Zero, you can sit next to me." She smiled warmly. Zero felt happy that he had such caring people to take care of him. They ate the not-so-wondrous meal Cross cooked. Soon, everyone was done, and it was time for Yuki to go to bed.

"Yuki, you have school tomorrow."

"But I want to stay up and talk to Zero."

"You will see him tomorrow, now off to bed"

"Fine, Night Zero, 'night Kaname-sama" she said, before running up stairs.

"Zero, how was meeting Yuki?" Cross asked suddenly, with a bright smile.

"Fun." He smiled warmly. "I'm happy she's my sister."

"Oh yes, my little Yuki is an adorably sweet girl isn't she?" He smiled. "Isn't she, Kaname-kun?"

"Yes, Cross, she is, but Zero and I must take are leave. We will see you before class change over tomorrow evening. Oki will have Zero's uniform ready for you then."

They left the Chairman's home. Walking back to the moon dorms in a comfortable silence, they made it back to their dorm parting to go their individual rooms. "Zero, if you need anything tonight, just come to my room, ok?" Zero nodded. "Ok. 'Night, Kaname." He smiled, before walking into his room. Kaname stood watching him until his door closed, before going into his room. He stripped to his boxers, and crawled into bed. Soon he was asleep.

Later in the night, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Zero?" Kaname asked hesitantly. Zero opened his door, standing only in his pajama pants, with his blankets wrapped around him.

"Kaname," he said in a scared voice. Kaname got up and out of bed, and neared Zero.

"What's wrong, Zero? Why are you crying? Were you scared?" he asked softly. Zero nodded his head, holding tightly to his blanket. "Come here." He pulled Zero to his bed. "Sleep with me tonight, ok?" Zero blushed at the meaning of those words.

"Um, no, it's ok. I shouldn't bother you, Kaname. I'll go back to my room."

"No, Zero, come on. I won't do anything, ok? Just relax." Zero lay on top of the sheets, still holding Kaname's hand. Kaname gave it a light squeeze, using his other hand to stroke Zero's hair. Zero soon fell asleep to the soft caresses.

Kaname couldn't help but smile at how cute Zero was. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the soft patch of hair, before pulling him close into an embrace. Which Zero gladly snuggled into. Kaname held him tightly, before falling asleep. The next day, Kaname woke to the soft movements of Zero moving. He gazed down at the peaceful look of the prefect.

"Kami, am I falling for Zero Kiryuu? No, I can't possibly, it's just the bond. But, there was always something that reached out to me from Zero."

He gazed softly at Zero. "I wonder if I would wake him if I kissed him. Get a grip, Kaname. You're here to protect him, not grope him." He ran his thumb aCross Zero's cheek. Zero stirred before blinking. Kaname had to hold his breath from such a beautiful gaze. Zero rubbed his eyes clean before looking up at Kaname. "Ugh. Kaname, what are you doing in my room?"

Still, he smiled down at Zero before sitting up. "Don't you remember? You came here last night."

"Oh," said Zero, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Why were you scared last night, Zero?"

Zero sat up and looked at Kaname, before looking away. "Promise you won't laugh," he said shyly. Kaname quirked an eyebrow before agreeing. "I had a nightmare about this woman. I don't know who she is. All I remember is a lot of blood and screaming." Kaname stared wide-eyed at Zero, before looking away. "Kaname, did something happen to me when I was younger? Kaname couldn't bring himself to look at Zero.

"Zero, I don't think I should tell you. Can we wait a little bit before I answer that question?"

Zero nodded sadly. "Hai, but promise."

"I will," Kaname said, with a sad smile upon his face. "Oh Zero, if only you knew the darkness of your past."

AN:

ALL MY EDITING IS THANK TO AN AWESOME GUY NAMED STEVEY WHO WITH OUT HIS HELP I WOULSN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE

SO THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME

XD


End file.
